Am Not A Gangsta!
by peachymoonyo
Summary: JUST READ! AND PLEASE LEAVE REVIEW AFTER READ OK? HUNHAN ONLY/YAOI/FUJO ONLY/ 20 AREA!
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEW AFTER READ OR BEFORE YOU LEAVE THIS PAGE !**

 **.**

Typo always be my style

.

enjoy to read !

.

.

.

 **HunHan : Am not a gangsta!**

 **Oneshoot series**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana malam ini begitu gelap dan kelabu, langit hitam yang tak berhias cahaya bulan menambah suasana dingin yang menusuk ke jantung kota. Jalanan yang mulai sunyi sepi menjadi penanda bahwa malam ini waktu sudah menunjukan hampir tengah malam, suara deras air hujan menjadi penghantar malam yang begitu dingin menusuk sampai kelapisan kulit.

Waktu tengah malam, dimana banyak orang yang sudah mulai mengurangi sebagian besar aktifitas mereka, baik itu dalam maupun luar rumah. Suara mesin mobil yang awalnya hilir mudik di jalanan kini mulai lengang tak terdengar. Namun pria berwajah maskulin yang masih duduk berjongkok di samping kedai makanan pinggir jalan yang mulai bersiap tutup, sepertinya tak punya sedikitpun niatan untuk beranjak dari tempat tersebut.

 _Clank..._

Hingga akhirnya ia bergerak dari posisinya setelah membuang satu minuman kaleng beralkohol ke tong sampah di sampingnya, ia menghela sambil menatap langit yang tak sedikitpun memberi jeda setiap tetesan dinginnya. Ia melirik jam tangan di tangan kirinya lalu menatap kedai di sampingnya yang sudah tutup, lampu yang menjadi penerangan baginya pun kini sudah redup, sampai akhirnya ia pun memutuskan beranjak dari sana sambil berlari dan melindungi kepalanya yang tertutupi topi hitam dengan lengan kanannya.

"Sial" pekiknya saat suara hujan terdengar semakin deras. Ia pun terpaksa berlarian kecil kearah sebuah gang kecil dengan lampu kecil yang meneranginya.

"Hmph!"

Langkahnya terhenti, nafasnya yang terenggah semakin terasa berat kala melihat pemandangan yang jauh dari kata 'pantas'. Pupil mata sehitam jelaga itu melebar saat melihat 2 orang laki laki yang tampak melucuti satu per satu kancing kemeja seseorang yang tampak setengah duduk diatas tong sampah besar, berkat sorot lampu seadanya yang tepat menyoroti tong sampah itu si pria yang berdiri membeku itu dapat melihat dengan jelas ekspresi ketakutan yang sangat kentara dari wajahnya.

Kedua tangannya terikat di belakang tubuhnya, mulutnya di bekap oleh kain putih. Yang ia dengar 2 pria bengsek itu tertawa saat melihat 'mangsanya' menjerit teredam kain, melihat kejadian tak pantas itu pria yang akrab dipanggil sehun itu tak bisa tinggal diam, apalagi saat 'mangsa' itu menoleh padanya dengan mata yang berkaca dan sayu memohon pertolongan.

"Cih!" ia mengalihkan pandangannya

Jujur saja ia bukan tipe pria yang suka cari gara gara apalagi dengan para bandit jalanan, tetapi disinilah jiwa kemanusiaan terpanggil. Sehun berpikir sejenak, apa yang harus ia lakukan, dan tanpa menghabiskan waktu untuk berpikir sehun mengambil sebuah kaleng soda kosong dan sebuah kayu tebal berbentuk persegi panjang di tumpukan sampah.

 _Pluk.._

Lalu melempar kaleng soda kosongnya tanpa ragu kearah salah satu pria itu.

"Hey! Siapa itu!" si pria berjaket hitam yang bersiap meraba tubuh mangsanya itu berkata setengah berteriak.

Mata tajamnya mendelik tepat kehadapan seorang pria bertopi tak di kenal yang muncul dari arah masuk gang itu, temanya yang berdiri disampingnya ikut menatap sehun dengan was was. Sehun tertawa miris dalam hati, betapa lucunya ekspresi terkejut sekaligus ketakutan yang mereka tunjukan, dari cara berpakaian orang orang tak tahu adab ini sehun dapat menyimpulkan kalau orang orang ini dalah ganster kota yang banyak ditakuti.

"Kalian seperti binatang yang tak tahu sopan santun!"

2 orang pria itu saling bersitatap sebelum membalikan badan mereka dan memasang ancang ancang menyerang. Sehun berdecak melecehkan, sebagian dari mereka hanya berbekal muka garang dan kata kata kasar tanpa mengetahui cara 'bertarung' antar lelaki. Mereka tak sesangar yang kalian pikirkan, mudah saja bagi sehun untuk menebak, mereka bahkan tak tahu bagaimana caranya berancang ancang yang baik.

"Jika kau masih mau hidup lebih baik kau pergi saja, dan anggap saja kau tak pernah melihat kejadian ini" ucap si pria berjaket hitam dibalas gelak tawa dari temannya.

"Bandit bandit seperti kalian ini memang tak tahu caranya bicara yang sopan dengan orang lain ya? Ckckck- pantas saja mulut kalian sama kotornya dengan tumpukan sampah sampah disini"

Dua orang pria itu meradang mendengar celotehan sehun.

"Apa urusanmu! Kau anak kecil! Pergi saja dari sini!" ucap si pria yang satunya sambil menghampiri sehun pelan tapi pasti

"Aku? Oh~ ya hm... Aku ada disini untuk membasmi para tikus tikus jalanan yang menjijikan, seperti.." sehun menjeda kalimatnya seraya mengangkat sedikit ujung topinya.

"Seperti kalian ini" sehun menyeringai.

Ucapan sehun tentu saja memancing kemarahan dua pria itu, tanpa basa basi mereka berlari menghampiri sehun, ya untuk sekedar memberi pelajaran pada sehun yang berkata sarkastik. Sehun terlihat santai saja saat 2 orang pria itu berlari menghampirinya hendak memberi 'pelajaran' sampai diarasa jarak mereka semakin dekat sehun bersiap dengan posisinya.

 _Duag!_

Hingga pertengkaran dua lawan satu di gang sempit nan temaram itu tak bisa terelakan, orang yang duduk di tempat sampah itu bergetar ketakutan saat melihat adegan per adegan kekerasan dihadapannya. Ia tak yakin orang bertopi itu akan selamat dari pukulan dua pria itu, tubuh mereka memang sama besar dan tingginya tapi tetap saja dua lawan satu adalah pertarungan yang sama sekali tidak imbang, dan bisa saja orang bertopi itu habis babak belur.

Adu jotos antar merekamasih terus berlanjut, sehun menendang sekuat tenaga pria berjaket hitam itu sampai menabrak tempat sampah besar itu lalu tak sadarkan diri, setelah sebelumnya mendapat hantaman fatal dari sehun. Nafas sehun terenggah, badanya sudah mulai melemah dan terasa sakit sana sini, lubang hidung kanannya pun sudah mengeluarkan darah segar akibat pukulan telak yang si pria berjaket hitam itu berikan. Pria satunya yang masih berdiri tegap dihadapannya siap memberi pukulan.

Gesit sehun menangkis pukulan itu, hingga pada satu kesempatan yang tepat ia memutar tangan si pria sampai ia memekik kesakitan, setelah tubuh lawannya terasa melemas dengan cekatan sehun menendang kuat punggung si pria hingga tubuhnya membentur tembok gang dan jatuh tersungkur sambil mengaduh di tanah.

"Kita pergi dari sini" ucap sehun sambil mengangkat orang yang terduduk diatas tempat sampah itu turun.

Bergegas sehun membantu orang itu berpakaian, melepas ikatan tali yang ada di bagian tubuhnya, menyambar ransel hitam yang tergeletak di tanah lalu berlari sekencang mungkin menembus hujan sebelum bandit itu mengejar mereka.

.

.

"Hfftt~" sehun mendesah kecil sambil membungkuk.

Syurkurlah larinya terbilang cepat hingga bandit yang mengejar mereka kehilangan jejak. Sehun bersandar di dinding sambil mendongak keatas mencoba menyetabilkan kembali nafasnya yang terasa berat.

"Aku..ingin pulang" kalimat tersengal itu membuat mata sehun yang semula terpejam mulai terbuka.

"Apa?" tanya sehun, dan orang berwajah manis itu menatapnya tanpa ekspresi

"Aku ingin pulang, biarkan aku pergi" ucap orang itu

Sehun mengernyit tak mengerti, "jika kau ingin pulang, ya pulang saja"

Orang itu tak menjawab, ia menatap sehun sekali lagi lalu berjongkok di samping sehun sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya. Awalnya sehun tak peduli, ia malah asyik memikirkan dirinya sendiri yang lebih kesusahan dibandingkan orang yang ia tolong, namun lama kelamaan di antara suara tetesan hujan ia mendengar sebuah isakan kecil, dilihatnya bahu orang itu yang berjongkok disampingnya mulai berjengit pelan, saat itu sehun sadar kalau orang ini sedang menangis.

"Jangan menangis, sekarang kau sudah selamat, aku bukan orang jahat, jika kau ingin pergi silahkan saja pergi"

Bahu orang itu berhenti bergerak lalu kepalanya mendongak menatap sehun.

"Siapa yang menangis?" ucapnya santai

Sehun berdecak, orang dungu pun tahu kalau air yang menggenang dimatanya adalah air mata. Dan itu tandanya orang itu sedang menangis

Yang benar saja, masa sehun tak peka soal itu.

"Pulanglah, ini sudah tengah malam"

Orang itu lekas berdiri, kepalanya menoleh kesamping lalu mengusap kasar air matanya.

"Jika aku pulang, apa orang itu akan menenukanku lagi nanti?"

Sehun menoleh menatap orang berwajah manis itu, "jadi kau takut pulang sendirian ya?"

"Tidak!" hardiknya cepat

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak pulang? Hujan sudah sedikit reda, kau bisa pulang sekarang" sehun membuka telapak tangannya, memastikan bahwa hujan sudah benar bebar reda.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau juga akan pulang?" luhan mendelik, menatap orang disampingya dari bawah keatas. Luhan tak yakin, namun dari cara berpakaian orang ini, ia terlihat jauh dari kata 'gangster'

Tapi luhan tak menjamin, bisa saja ia gangster yang hobi berpakaian setengah formal kan(?)

"Aku? Aku tidak akan pulang"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak punya rumah ya? Kau tidur dijalanan ya?" tanyanya

"Aku punya rumah, tapi aku tidak mau pulang ke rumah, mengerti?"

Orang itu menggelengkan kepalanya polos, "aku tidak mengerti kenapa orang yang punya rumah tidak mau pulang kerumah"

Sehun terdiam, ditatapnya orang disampingnya yang sedang mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya. Sehun menggaruk kepalanya.

 _Astaga orang ini,_ batinnya

"Tsk! Lebih baik aku antar pulang saja, ok?"

Tanpa kata kata selanjutnya, sehun menarik tangan orang itu untuk pergi dari tempat peneduhan mereka.

.

.

Sehun bersama orang yang tidak ia kenal itu berhenti di sebuah bangunan apartemen. Sehun berkacak pinggang menatap bangunan apartemen itu sambil mengucapkan kata 'ah' berkali-kali

"Ah, jadi kau tinggal disini?" ucap sehun menunjuk bangunan pencakar langit dihadapannya

Orang asing itu memgangguk, "ya"

"Bagus, karena sekarang kau sudah sampai disini kau bisa masuk ke kamarmu"

Setelah itu sehun hendak beranjak, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk melangkah lebih jauh ketika tangan kirinya ditarik oleh orang asing itu. Sehun memutar tubuhnya agak malas

"Ada apa?"

"Namaku luhan, aku belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah menolongku"

Sehun tersenyum kecil, "ah, itu... Jangan terlalu dipirkan"

"Jika kau tidak punya tempat untuk beristirahat malam ini, aku bersedia memperbolehkanmu untuk menginap satu malam dirumahku sebagai ucapan terima kasih"

Sehun diam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan orang bernama luhan ini

"Aku kan sudah bilang jangan terlalu dipikirkan" luhan mengerjapkan matanya

Sehun berdecak kecil, lagipula itu bukan hal yang buruk. Ia belum bisa pulang kerumah, ia juga tak mungkin mengetuk pintu temannya dan menganggu waktu istirahat mereka tengah malam begini hanya untuk numpang tidur. Jika tidur di hotel hanya untuk satu malam dengan budget besar rasanya sehun hanya membuang-buang uang saja, kalau sehun tidur di motel alias hotel kecil dengan fasilitas seadanya ia yakin ia tak akan bisa tidur semalaman.

Jadi sehun mencoba menimang tawaran luhan, sehun melirik luhan sebentar. Pria bernama luhan yang imut itu nampak menunggu jawaban sehun,

"Jadi kau tidak mau?" tanya luhan

"Baiklah, aku akan menginap dirumahmu hanya satu malam saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih"

Luhan mengangguk lalu berjalan lebih dulu dihadapan sehun memasuki gedung apik bertingkat itu.

...

Sehun terlihat menatap pajangan foto yang terpampang apik di dinding, itu adalah foto foto luhan ataupun piagam penghargaan atas nama Xi LuHan. Luhan bekerja sebagai seorang fotografer sekaligus sebagai guru privat bahasa cina. Tak heran memang jika banyak penghargaan yang ia sabet dari berbagai kontes fotografer di seluruh dunia, karena memang- harus sehun akui bidikan luhan memang luar biasa indah. Dari foto foto yang di pajang apik di dinding sehun bisa melihat banyak tempat indah di dunia dan seni bidikan kamera yang luhan kuasai.

Dan tanpa di sadari luhan yang baru saja selesai mandi berbekal handuk kecil melingkar di lehernya menatap sehun yang mondar mandir melihat satu per satu foto yang terpajang di dinding, sambil bersandar di dinding tangan luhan bergerak mengusak rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil. Ia tak tahu apa jadinya kalau orang bertopi itu tak datang menyelamatkannya, sudah pasti tubuhnya telah terjamah oleh tangan tangan kotor dan menjijikan.

"Ekhem!" suara luhan membuat sehun terkejut dan segera memutar tubuhnya.

"Aku akan tidur disini, sofa disini cukup nyaman untuk berbaring" ucap sehun menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Kau tidak mau mandi atau mengganti baju? Aku punya ukuran baju yang pas untukmu, kau bisa meminjamnya"

Sehun menggeleng, "tidak, bajuku sudah kering dan aku bisa tidur dengan kondisi begini, jangan terlalu memikirkanku"

Sehun lalu beranjak ke arah sofa dan menyimpan jaketnya di sofa sambil memperhatikan luhan yang berjalan santai kearah pantry lalu berdiri bersedekap tangan disana sambil menatap lekat pada sehun. Sehun yang merasa risih dengan tatapan luhan akirnya memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

Cukup lama luhan memandangi sehun dari posisinya, dan cukup lama pula sehun mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari luhan setelah itu sehunpun balik menatap luhan karena satu pertanyaan yang berputar dikepalanya tetus memaksanya untuk membuka mulut.

"Ada yang salah?" tanya luhan saat sehun juga menatapnya

"Aku hanya penasaran, kenapa mereka mau memperkosamu yang jelas jelas seorang pria?"

Bahu luhan berjengit sekali, "mana aku tahu, awalnya aku hanya berjalan jalan dan tiba tiba hujan turun lalu aku berteduh di pinggiran toko dan dua orang brengsek itu mendekatiku kemudian mulai menanyakan suatu hal padaku. Yah aku pikir dia baik jadi aku jawab saja tapi ternyata mereka memaksaku dan menyeretku ke sebuah gang sempit dan mereka mulai mengucapkan kata kata tak pantas padaku lalu mengikat tanganku hingga aku tak bisa berkutik dan selanjutnya melucuti pakaianku"

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya menuntut kalimat selanjutnya dari luhan,

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa alasan mereka sebenarnya, mereka tahu aku ini seorang laki laki tapi mereka tetap mau memperkosaku. Yah aku tahu wajahku ini memang..." luhan menjeda

"Memang.." sehun mulai menatap luhan seakan menuntut kalimat berikutnya, dan luhan mendesah kasar

"Memang wajahku ini cantik, orang bilang begitu, tapi aku rasa mereka itu memang tipe pria yang akan memasukan penis menjijikan mereka ke lubang mana saja untuk memuaskan birahi mereka, tanpa pandang bulu baik itu laki laki ataupun perempuan"

Sehun mengangguk, "jadi intinya kau harus lebih berhati hati bicara pada orang yang tidak kau kenal"

"Ah! Itu berarti aku harus berhati hati padamu"

Dahi sehun berkerut jelek, "apa?"

"Kau kan orang yang tidak aku kenal"

Ah benar juga, batin sehun. Luhan kan tidak kenal dengannya, jadi sebenarnya sehun bicara apa tadi?

"Lalu pria seperti apa kau?" luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya penasaran

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya sehun tak paham sama sekali

"Makdudku, apa kau tipe pria yang sama seperti mereka huh?"

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak, hell! Aku masih normal dan asal kau tahu saja aku ini orang baik, bukan bandit macam mereka"

Luhan memasang ekspresi yang terlihat ambigu sedangkan itu sehun melongo tak mengerti. Apa iya sehun orang semacam itu? Untuk apa ia tertarik pada laki laki? Meskipun sehun mengakui kalau luhan itu memang punya paras yang jauh dari kata 'manly' tapi tetap saja ia punya jakun, dadanya juga tepos dan bergajah(?). Hell! Sehun itu terkenal dikalangan wanita yang molek, semok, aduhai bak model victoria secret, lalu untuk apa ia melecehkan seorang pria? Yang jelas jelas bergender sama dengannya.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku ragu mempersilahkanmu menginap disini, siapa yang akan menjamin kalau sewaktu waktu bisa saja kau melecehkanku saat aku tertidur"

 _Eeekkkkkk!_ Dahi sehun berkerut terkejut

"Aku ini orang baik, kau masih tak percaya juga? Dengar yah, kalau aku ini berniat macam macam padamu sudah jelaskan? Mungkin aku tak akan menolongmu dan membiarkanmu di perkosa orang orang itu dan jika aku punya niatan melecehkanmu, aku sudah melakukannya sejak tadi" ucap sehun panjang lebar, jerk! Jujur saja ia kesal sekali dituduh seperti itu.

Luhan masih tampak menunjukan ekspresi santainya, "kalau kau memang tak berniat mengapa kau marah?"

"Aku tidak marah!" hardik sehun membuat luhan terkejut sampai mengangkat kedua bahunya keatas

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apanya? Gezz! Lebih baik aku pergi saja dari sini" ucap sehun lalu menyambar jaketnya yang tersampir di sofa,

Lalu tanpa sepatah katapun sehun melenggang pergi dari hadapan luhan, ia bahkan membanting pintu apartemen luhan. Sungguh kata kata luhan barusan membuatnya berang tak kepalang, ia itu hanya berniat baik tapi lihat apa yang ia dapat? Hanya sebuah tuduhan tak masuk akal dari orang yang sudah ia tolong. Sehun berjalan menghentak lantai agak keras, persetan dengan mereka yang akan merasa terganggu dengan suara langkah kakinya yang terdengar bak raksasa berjalan di tengah kota, ia terlanjur naik darah.

"Apa apaan dia itu, sudah aku tolong malah menuduh yang tidak tidak" celotehnya tak terima

 _Tap_

Langkah sehun terhenti tiba tiba, nafasnya masih memburu karena menahan amarah namun entah mengapa tiba tiba ia berbalik badan dan kembali berjalan agak tergesa menyusuri koridor menuju apartemen orang bernama luhan itu.

Ding dong ding don ding dong!

Luhan yang baru saja hendak berbaring tiba tiba bangkit secara mendadak saat mendengar suara bel yang ditekan membabi buta, ia berdecak kesal seraya berjengket dari tempat tidurnya. Ia berlari kecil menuju pintu lalu mengintip siapa gerangan yang dengan lancangnya menekan bel tanpa henti malam malam begini dari lubang kecil di pintu.

"Astaga!" luhan melompat sedikit ke belakang saat melihat penampakan orang asing yang beberapa menit lalu meninggalkan tempat nya tanpa satu patah katapun.

Tak tahan mendengar suara bel yang berbunyi terus menerus akhirnya luhan membuka pintunya kasar,

"Ada barang yang tertinggal?" ucap luhan santai sambil bersedekap tangan dan bersandar di kusen pintu.

Awalnya sehun hanya diam berdiri bak patung dengan ekspresi datar namum tak lama kemudian ia mendorong tubuh luhan sampai kedalam agak kasar dan menutup pintu itu sedikit membanting. Luhan yang shock hanya bisa berdiam diri, apalagi saat orang bertopi ini mendorong tubuhnya sampai membentur dinding, kemudian mengunci pergerakan tangan dan kakinya. Mata luhan melotot terkejut menatap wajah sehun yang jaraknya sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Terserah apa yang akan kau pikirkan tentangku, tapi jujur saja aku tersinggung dengan perkataanmu" ucapnya sedikit menggeram

"Pe-perkataan? Yang mana?" balas luhan pura pura tenang

"Tsk! Kau mengatakan kalau bisa saja sewaktu waktu aku melecehkan mu saat kau sedang tertidur, yang itu! Kata kata itu menganggu pikiranku, aku pikir itu perkataan yang biasa saja tapi dalam kata kata itu secara tidak langsung kau menuduhku dan menyamakanku dengan orang orang yang melecehkanmu itu kan?"

Luhan menyeringai meremehkan, "kalau iya? Apa kau keberatan?"

Luhan semakin menyeringai saat melihat wajah sehun yang memerah menahan amarahnya yang hampir membuncah keluar.

"Jika kau memang normal, lalu kenapa aku melihatmu ereksi saat melihatku terbaring lemah dan bertelanjang dada?"

Mata sehun terbuka lebar mendengar itu, ohshit! Bagaimana bisa orang ini menyadarinya? Bahkan sehun sendiri tak menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah ereksi saat itu. Terlebih lagi penerangan di gang itu sangat minim, lagipula ia memakai celana jeans hitam, lalu dari mana orang ini bisa menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah ereksi saat itu!? Apakah ia punya kekuatan menembus pandang?

Luhan lagi lagi menyeringai melihat ekspresi sehun yang tampak sangat terkejut dan kebingungan

"Kenapa? Jangan jangan kau juga menginginkanku?"

Sehun tak menjawab namun ia menunjukan senyuman ambigu, seringaian luhan luntur saat itu juga. Cengkeram tangan sehun di kedua tangannya mengerat lebih keras, sebelah kakinya yang berada diantara kedua pahanya semakin menekan kedalam hingga tubuh luhan hampir terhimpit antara dinding dan tubuh pria yang ada dihadapannya.

"Jika kau yang mengatakan kalau aku ini tak berbeda jauh dengan 'mereka', kalau begitu aku akan menjadi seperti mereka"

Luhan memekik tertahan- "a-apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku adalah, jika kau berpikir aku bisa melecehkanmu sewaktu waktu mungkin pikiranmu itu bisa menjadi kenyataan"

Luhan membelalakan matanya tak percaya "k-kau mau apa?" tanya luhan takut

"Kau juga ereksi kan?" ucap sehun sambil berbisik di cuping kanan luhan dan menekan sebelah kakinya yang berada di antara kedua paha luhan keatas menyentuh tepat di bagian privatnya.

"Ahh!" luhan memekik dengan nada menggoda, mendengar itu sehun sempat terkejut namun akhirnya ia tersenyum

Dan lagi lagi sehun melakukan sesuatu tanpa kata kata, ia segera menarik tengkuk luhan untuk menyatukan bibir mereka. Sehun sadar luhan melawannya namun ia tak mau menyerah, ia semakin menghimpit tubuh luhan ke dinding hingga ciuman yang dimulai oleh sehun pun terasa semakin dalam, luhan menjerit dibalik aktifitas antar bibir itu tetapi entah mengapa luhan malah bersedia membuka mulutnya untuk orang sialan itu!

Sehun melepas topi hitam dan jaketnya ke sembarang arah, dicengkeramnya kedua tangan luhan di samping kanan dan kiri kepala luhan di dinding. Ciuman itu semakin lama semakin dalam dan panas, luhan juga tampak tak lagi melawan ataupun menjerit menjerit di balik aktifitas itu, melihat peluang itu sehun tak mau menyia nyiakannya, ditariknya kepala luhan oleh kedua tangannya lalu membawa ciuman itu untuk semakin dalam dan dalam lagi.

"Anhh nhh" luhan mendesah lemah saat sehun sengaja memainkan lidahnya di bagian dagu dan bibir atasnya.

Mata luhan terpejam erat, sungguh ia tak sanggup melihat wajah pria yang kini tengah mencumbu bibirnya. Kemudian luhan merasakan dingin di bagian kupingnya lalu turun ke lehernya, luhan lantas membuka matanya lebar lebar, saat itu kepala sehun sudah ada diantara ceruk leher dan bahunya. Mata luhan berubah sayu ketika ia merasakan kedua telapak tangan dingin menyentuh bagian perut dan dadanya dibalik kemeja tidurnya, luhan tak tahu apa artinya ini, namun akal sehatnya tak mampu melawan sensasi dari setiap sentuhan yang pria tak ia kenal itu berikan.

"Akh!"

Luhan mendesah sekali, sadar luhan tengah merespon sentuhan jarinya di nipple kanan luhan, sehun mendongak dan menatap wajah luhan yang sudah merah padam bak tomat matang.

Kedua manik mata mereka akhirnya bertemu pandang, mereka saling berpandangan cukup lama hingga akhirnya sehun memutus kontak mata itu. Kedua tangannya tak lagi mencumbu bagian dada luhan, ia beralih membuka tiga kancing teratas kemeja tidur putih yang luhan kenakan, dan dengan gerakan kilat sehun membalik tubuh luhan hingga menghadap dinding.

"Akhh! Mmmphh" luhan lagi lagi mendesah kala tangan dingin milik sehun menyelinap di balik celananya dan menyentuh bagian tersensitif tubuhnya.

"Kau suka ini?" ucap sehun berbisik di telinga luhan dengan suara yang amat sangat rendah dan sedikit serak.

Luhan tak mampu menjawab, ia hanya meredam desahannya dengan punggung tangannya. Namun tubuhnya yang menjawab, tanpa sadar pantat luhan bergoyang kecil dan tak sengaja menyentuh bagian 'ereksi' milik sehun.

"Jangan munafik, jika kau menginginkannya maka katakan saja"

"Emhh~" luhan menggeleng

"Jangan berbohong luhan, apa kau menginginkan yang lebih dari ini?"

Luhan diam, geram melihat luhan yang diam sehun meremas bagian kejantanan luhan.

Hingga luhan mendesah tak karuan- "sshhh hhaaaa ahhh!"

Sehun menyeringai puas, "Aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban iya"

.

.

.

Dahi luhan menyentuh dinding dingin kamar mandi, kedua tangannya bertumpu di dinding dan kaki kananya menekuk hingga menyentuh dinding. Mata luhan terpejam erat merasakan sensasi dingin yang ia rasakan dari air yang meluncur dari shower juga sensasi rasa sakit yang aneh di bagian belakang tubuhnya.

"Mhh ahh!" luhan memekik agak keras.

Sehun yang berada di belakang tubuh luhan memastikan agar tubuh luhan tak ambruk ke lantai, sambil memfokuskan dirinya untuk mulai 'memasuki' luhan. Satu tangannya membimbing penisnya untuk memasuki lubang surga milik luhan, dahinya mengkerut jelek, ia tak mengerti mengapa rasanya sulit sekali memasuki lubang anal milik luhan, padahal sebelumnya ia sudah melakukan peregangan dengan tiga jarinya.

"Akhh!" hingga akhirnya keduanya mendesah bersamaan ketika sehun berhasil mendorong penisnya masuk kedalam.

Kepala luhan bersandar lemas di dinding, kepalanya terasa pening dan tubuhnya juga merasa sangat lemas karena rasa sakit yang berulang kali menderanya.

"Bersiaplah sayang" bisik sehun sampai membuat luhan membelalakan mata rusanya.

"Ja-jangan sekarang, tahan dulu seben- tahhhh! Ahh ahh!"

Luhan lagi lagi melemas, belum sempat ia menyelesaikam kalimatnya sehun sudah menggerakan penisnya keluar masuk secara perlahan. Dengan gerakan itu mulut luhan seakan dibungkam oleh kenikmatan sesaat, yah.. Ia merasakan nikmat sesaat kala ujung penis sehun menyentuh titik terdalamnya dengan tepat, namun untuk selanjutnya luhan memekik kesakitan ketika sehun tak lagi menumbuknya di titik yang sama.

"Ughhh sempit" sehun menggeram merasakan pergerakannya semakin sulit dan sesak.

"Annhh awwhh ummhh kkhh!" luhan mendongak keatas saat lagi lagi sehun berhasil menyentuhnya di titik yang sama.

Sehun menyeringai, melihat luhan yang sudah tampak rileks sehun mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

"Ammhh! Haaangghh uhhh emhh shh hha ah~" hingga luhan berkali kali mendesah nikmat.

Satu tangan sehun yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk memanjakan penis luhan yang sempat ia abaikan.

"Ungghhh~ h-hentikan ahh~" luhan melawan birahinya.

Meskipun kenikmatan sudah menyelubungi seluruh bagian tubuhnya, tetapi ia masih bisa berpikir. Luhan sadar, bahwa pria yang tengah menyentuhnya ini adalah pria asing yang sama sekali tak luhan kenal.

"Tidak, tidak sampai kau menarik perkataanmu, luhan"

"Eumhh ghhaahh ahhh ukhh"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, jerk! Pria ini benar benar tak tahu diri. Andai luhan tidak dalam kondisi 'mengenaskan' seperti ini, sudah pasti ia akan memaki maki orang ini dengan kata kata kasar! Sudah melecehkan orang lain masih mau dibilang orang baik?

Menjijikan

.

Aktifitas di bawah guyuran air shower tengah malam itu masih berlanjut, kali ini luhan tampak lebih santai merespon setiap gerakan ataupun sentuhan yang sehun berikan. Setelah mencapai klimaks berkali kali karena ulah pria brengsek ini, tubuh luhan lemas bukan main, dan akhirnya ia pun hanya pasrah saja.

"Hhh~ hhaaa eummhh nnhh nhh!" mendesah dan terus mendesah.

Sehun terbawa suasana, posisinya kali ini memungkinkannya untuk senantiasa melihat setiap ekspresi wajah yang luhan tunjukan. Membiarkan punggung luhan bersandar di dinding dan menempatkan satu kaki luhan di pinggangnya, sehun tak lelah untuk menggerakan pinggulnya. Baginya desahan luhan yang lembut dan nyaring adalah sebuah candu

"Sshh hhaaa eunhhh ohh y-yahh ahh disanahh~"

"Enak hm?" tanya sehun menyeringai

Luhan membuka perlahan matanya, namun dalam hatinya luhan berceloteh ria mengutuk dirinya yang malah terpesona dengan ketampanan pria tak dikenalnya itu. Dan nafsu birahi luhan bahkan naik dua puluh kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

"Nghh lebihh dalamhh hhaa~ ahh! Ah! Lebihhh nghh cepathh ahh sshh"

Sehun tersenyum puas, digerakannya pinggunya keluar masuk agak lambat lalu sehun menyisir rambut basahnya kebelakang sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan sensual dan menatap luhan intens. God! Itu adalah pemandangan terseksi yang pernah luhan lihat, bahkan lebih seksi dari model porno yang menari pool dance sambil bertelanjang di hadapannya!

"Sshh" sehun mendesis kecil.

Mendengar itu luhan hilang kendali, di tariknya tengkuk sehun lalu mencium bibir sehun dalam dalam. Mulai dari menjilati bibirnya sampai saling membelit lidah satu sama lain.

"Emhh emmhh!" luhan mendesah dibalik ciumamnya

"Ggaahh ahhh! Ahh! Hannghh~ shh haa!"

kepala luhan mendongak sambil menutup matanya erat ketika sehun mempercepat gerakannya, kedua tangannya bertumpu di kefua bahu sehun dan mengeratkan kakinya yang melingkar di pinggang sehun.

"Uukhh ahh luhanhh sshh" desah sehun seraya mencium setiap inci bagian leher luhan yang terekspos dihadapannya.

"Akhh ahh! Cumhh hhnhh ahhh!"

"Gadhh! Akhh!"

Luhan mengerang hebat kemudian disusul oleh suara erangan sehun yang tak kalah menggema di ruangan sempit nan lembap itu.

...

"Ahhh ahhh~ e-enakhh ahh terushh eumhh"

Luhan sadar apa yang ia lakukan, luhan juga sadar bahwa ia merasa terbang kelangit ketujuh saat ini. Namun entah mengapa akal sehat dan tubunya menjadi tidak sinkron, akalnya menyuruhnya untuk berhenti namun tubuhnya menginginkan perlakuan yang lebih lagi dan lagi. Seperti saat ini,

Luhan mendesah semakin kencang saat sehun menyodoknya dari belakang dalam posisi miring. Setelah lelah melakukan aktifitas 'basah' di dalam kamar mandi akhirnya sehun berpindah tempat ke temoat yang lebih nyaman untuk keduanya, terlebih untuk luhan yang sudah lemas.

"Uukhh~ shhh mmmhh ohh ahh"

Sodok..

"Gghhaaa ahh! Ekhhh! Hhaa hhaa uugghh~"

Dan sodok lagi sampai tubuh luhan bergerak tak tenang.

Wajah sehun sudah menerah dengan peluh yang kembali membasahi dada dan lehernya. Bukan sehun tidak merasa lelah, ia juga sama lelahnya, tapi ia bertekad untuk melanjutkan aktifitas ini sebelum ia mengakhirinya.

"Nnhh sshh ahh nikhmatthh ohh hhaa~"

Shit!

Sehun mengumpat, semakin lama desahan luhan semakin menggoda dan itu membuatnya semakin tak terkendali. Membuat penisnya menegang dan terus menegang, membuatnya menginginkan untuk menggenjot lubang anal luhan terus dan terus.

"A-annhh ahh~" desah luhan amat pelan sambil mengurut penisnya sendiri

"Aahh kauh semakin menggoda luhan"

Luhan tersenyum jahil, "eumhh sodokhh lebih dalamhh uhh~"

Dan sehun menurut, di sodoknya lubang luhan lebih dalam hingga luhan menjerit terpuaskan.

"Aanghh! Akhh! Fakkhh ahh!" kedua kaki luhan mengejang, sedangkan itu ia semakin cepat mengocok penis tegangnya.

"Ahh luhanhh~"

"Mmhh! Ahh ohh hhaahh ahh~"

"Ngh! Fakkhh!"

"Kkhhh! Sshhaaahh ahh nhh hhaahh hhaah~"

Sodok

Sodok

Sodok, dan

Crot

"AKHHH!" keduanya menjerit meraskan puncak mereka bersama.

.

.

.

Suara jam beker mulai terdengar menganggu pendengaran.

Luhan yang masih terbaring di kasur segera menekan jam beker itu lalu membuangnya kelantai, persetan dengan waktu! Ia lelah sekali dan hal yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah tidur, tidur, tidur, dan tidur.

"Sialnya! Aku ngantuk sekali" ucap luhan.

Ia tak ingat apa yang membuatnya merasa lelah sampai tak mampu untuk membuka matanya, yang ia ingat hanyalah kejadian semalam saat ia hendak diperkosa orang tak dikenal di gang sempit, lalu tiba tiba pria bertopi muncul dan menolongnya lalu luhan mengajaknya untuk menginap dirumahnya tapi karena luhan salah bicara ia marah dan pergi, kemudian ia kembali dan...

Dan...

Alis luhan bertautan bahkan saat kedua kelopak matanya terpejam...

Hal terakhir yang ia ingat, pria itu pergi meninggalkan rumahnya lalu setelah itu..

Setelah itu...

Mata luhan tiba tiba terbuka lebih lebar, dan segera bangkit dari pembaringannya

Srakk!

"Hhuuaaa!" dan luhan panik ketika mendapati dirinya yang tak berpakaian sama sekali!

Cklek

"Ada masalah?"

Luhan termangu melihat seseorang yang asing muncul di balik pintu kamarnya sambil memegang mug kesayangannya dengan

"Yyaa! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan mug kesayanganku!?" jerit luhan seraya menunjuk nunjuk sehun tak santai.

"Ah ini? Oh ini kesayanganmu ya? Maaf aku tidak tahu, sumpah" ucap sehun lalu mengangkat satu telapak tangannya keatas.

Luhan mendesah lemas lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu saja ke kasur. Oh sungguh ia tak sanggup melihat kenyataannya hari ini. Sedangkan itu sehun hanya tersenyum dan berjalan santai menghampiri luhan.

"Bangunlah, ini sudah pagi"

Mata luhan terbuka, ditatapnya sepasang sepatu berkilat berwarna hitam memapak di lantai kamarnya. Luhan mengernyit heran, bola matanya menatap semakin keatas dan semakin keatas dan tiba tiba luhan bangkit kembali dari pembaringannya sengan ekspresi kaget. Bagaimana tidak!?

Lihatlah sehun sekarang? Sepatunya mengkipat, kemejanya bersih, begitupun dengan celananya. Bukan pakaian kusut yang lusuh seperti semalam.

"K-kau! Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti ini? Ke-kemarin malam kau, kau.." luhan diam menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kemarin dia memakai kemeja kusut, jaket basah, topi hitam, celana jeans hitam dan sepatu sneakers kotor" ucap luhan amat pelan seperti berbisik, sehun yang memperhatikan luhan tampak kebingungan.

"Ekhem!" luhan mendongak

Mata luhan mengerjap ngerjap ketika sehun memberikan sebuah kertas persegi kecil kearahnya. Luhan mengambilnya lalu membaca deretan kalimat yang tercetak rapih di dalamnya dengan sangat cermat dan teliti.

"Well, ternyata kau guru bahasa cina yang ayahku katakan?, huu~ kebetulan sekali ya" celetuk sehun.

 _Duar!_ bagai petir di siang bolong _  
_

Luhan baru ingat! Hari ini ia ada janji temu dengan seorang CEO muda dari sebuah perusahaan. Dikarenakan ia akan dialih tugaskan ke cina jadi sang ayah yang kenal dengan luhan, memintanya untuk mengajari CEO itu bahasa cina, dan karena kebetulan luhan adalah guru privat bahasa cina, jadi ia menerima tawaran itu. Dan sungguh tak disangka!

Orang yang semalam menolongnya, orang yang semalam melakukan sex bersamanya, orang yang ia katai bandit, gangster atau semacamnya itu adalah OH SEHUN! Calon clientnya! Calon murid privatnya!

KEBETULAN MACAM APA INI!?

"Hhuuaa sialan! Dasar kau! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kalau namamu adalah oh sehun! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kalau kau adalah seorang CEO yang akan menjadi muridku! Kenapa kenapa kenapa!?" jerit luhan frustasi sambil mengacak ngacak rambutnya sendiri

Sehun tergelak, "jadi, sekarang kau adalah guruku? Dan aku adalah muridmu, bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja pelajarannya di sini hm?"

Sehun memainkan kedua alisnya keatas dan ke bawah, ia membuka 2 kancing teratas kemeja rapihnya setelah sebelumnya menyimpan mug berisi kopi hangat itu diatas nakas. Luhan menatap was was.

"Sialan kau! Dasar mesum! Pergi sana!"

"Hey! Kau guruku kan? Ayo ajari aku!"

"Tapi aku tidak mengajarimu hal hal semacam itu! Pergi sana dasar bandit!"

"Hey! Luhan! Kau mau kemana! Kau tidak pakai celana! Pakai celanamu dulu"

"BERISIK!"

Dan pagi luhan selalu diwarnai dengan jeritan histerisnya. Hhh~ pagi yang sangat indah kan?

.

.

.

.

Horraaa! Yhhaasshhhh! Ketemu lagi di ff hunhan! Hamdalah bisa dapet ide buat nulis ff onsehoot hunhan lagi setelah sekian lama tak dapat ide..

Ini gk hot *asliinigkhawt*, agak ancur, dan ceritanya maksain bgt wkwk :v gua gk dapet ide buat bikin ff hunhan jadinya gk pernah apdet ff hunhan gomennee :( padahal kgn bgt bikin ff hunhan, apa daya sii ya akibat efek kurang moment dan kurang kode :'v tapi mudah mudahan ff ini ada yg suka ya!

Las word, PLEASE LEAVE REVIEW BEFORE YOU LEAVE THIS PAGE, 'KAY!? AND DON'T FORGET GUYS! HUNHAN NEVER END! KEEP SUPPORT OUR BELOVED HUNHAN 'TILL THE END! *angkat baliho hunhan*

Sekian dan wasalam!


	2. notes n word for HHHS

**THIS IS NOT A PART OF STORY BUT I WANT YOU TO READ THIS ONE!**

GAES, MOONCOLABERRY AKAN TETAP MELANJUTKAN SETIAP CERITA HUNHAN YG ONGOING.. **GUA AKAN TETAP MENDUKUNG HUNHAN APAPUN YANG TERJADI** , KARENA GUA YAKIN HUNHAN BUKAN SEKEDAR 'JULUKAN COUPLE' :')

DAN MUNGKIN MOONCOLABERRY JG GAK AKAN BERHENTI BIKIN FF HUNHAN YG ONESHOOT, MESKIPUN GUA JG GK YAKIN APAKAH MASIH ADA HHHS YANG MASIH BERTAHAN DI KAPAL HHS ATAU ENGGAK :') GUA GAK AKAN NINGGALIN HUNHAN KARENA HUNHAN SUDAH MENJADI SALAH SATU KEBAHAGIAAN DALAM HIDUP GUA, DAN ENTAH SAMPAI KAPAN RASA SAYANG GUA SAMA HUNHAN AKAN BERAKHIR

 **note ; DI USAHAKAN FF INI AKAN SEGERA UPDATE DAN AKAN TETAP UPDATE  
**

 **#KEEP SUPPORT OUR BELOVED HUNHAN, WE ALREADY STRONG ENOUGH! HUNHAN WILL BE OUR FOREVER LOVE, NO MATTER WHAT, IN OUR HEART** , :')

Salam 520! keep strong, keep believe in them!


End file.
